No Wonder
by EmpressKiki
Summary: Coulson goes to Skye with something that's been on his mind for a while now. She becomes determined to help with his problem. (SPOILERS FROM EP 9) Philinda and Skyeward!
1. Chapter 1

**AN: Based on a prompt I received.**

* * *

Skye heard footsteps coming towards her door. "Skye?" she heard Coulson say. It was an odd time of night for him to be at her room. She looked at the clock to see the time 1:00 being displayed.

Opening the door, she asked "What is it, AC?"

"Do you mind if I talk to you for a moment?" He looked as if he'd been punched in the gut.

"You OK? What's going on?" she asked, concerned. He sat next to her on the bed.

He was hesitant but finally he said, "This is going to come as a shock but May and Ward have been sleeping together." Coulson spat it out rather quickly, trying to get it over with as fast as possible.

Skye was surprised to say the least and a more than a bit disappointed at the thought of Grant with someone. She sat there for a moment as Coulson waited for the shock to wear off. "Really? Are you serious? Wait. Why are you telling me this. Oh. Are you… Do you li-" Skye didn't know whether to smile at the realization of Coulson's feelings for Melinda or to frown because Coulson was obviously a bit hurt.

"You know maybe I should go. It was stupid for me to come here. I should go."

"Wait! C'mon. You can tell me anything."

"Fine. I just always thought it would be me and her that ended up together. ...Oh, God. I sound like a fifteen year old." They both laughed. "We were kind of together, a few years back. It wasn't anything serious. Anyway, before anything could actually happen I was moved to a different location far away from May and things just kind of stopped. In the mean time I had a rather serious relationship with a cellist and I stopped thinking about May. But I always thought things would pick back up again but apparently that's not the case."

Skye could see the hurt on his face and realized he's got it something bad for May. It's an awful thing to have it something bad for someone and them not return the feelings. She also realized that's what's been happening with her and Ward. Though, obviously not to the same extent of Coulson's feelings for May. She's put one of her arms around the man's shoulder. "Well, I don't think it'll last." She said trying to be sincere.

She didn't actually know how things were going to play out though. Everything was a surprise with Ward and May. No one knew what they were going to do. They were always filled mysteries. Maybe they would get serious. _No wonder why they got together. They're practically the same person._ Skye thought.

She and Phil just sat there for a moment. Neither of them was sure what to say next. Phil looked over at her and thanked her for her listening ear.

"You're welcome," she said. He got up and walked out of the room.

Her poor friend. She had to be able to help in some way. There absolutely had to be a way.

* * *

**AN: The beginning of the prompt - It's Coulson who tells Skye the whole May and Ward act. It's Skye who he opens up to about his relationship with May.**

**But shhh. The rest of the prompt will remain secret until I write the rest of the fic. I don't want to spoil any of it for you guys. :) And thank you to the anon who sent the prompt to me. It's absolutely wonderful! :D **

**Please review! :)**


	2. Chapter 2

Skye awoke to the buzzing of her alarm clock. She reached out her arm and turned it off. She slid slowly out of her bed and grabbed a towel.

"Fitz, would you mind grabbing the peanut butter?" Skye heard Simmons ask. Those two, always together. "Oh hello, Skye," Simmons said after noticing her walking in.

"You're too smiley at six in the morning." They gave a small laugh. "Well, I'm going to go take my shower," she said and left the room.

Fitz and Simmons looked at each other. "Should we tell her that we heard their conversation?" Jemma whispered to Leo.

"Well, you should probably tell them that _you_ heard their conversation. Yours is the room next to Skye's and if you said 'we' heard them they'd probably think something was going on between us because it was at three in the morning." Leo let out an awkward laugh.

"Oh yeah. Of course," she paused. "Are you still in shock? I am definitely still in shock. May and Ward?"

"I would never have guessed it. I'm just wondering since when."

"Seriously," Jemma said.

"'Seriously' what?" Grant asked.

"How long have you been in here?" Jemma and Leo asked at the same time.

"A second. Why? What are you guys talking about?" Grant asked suspiciously.

"Oh nothing. Just um. Um."

"Jemma and I were just talking about…" Leo's eyes scanned the room. "Bananas."

"Yes Bananas. Good ol' healthy bananas," Jemma said.

'Do they know? No. They wouldn't be able to tell. Maybe Skye or Coulson but not them,' Grant thought. Grant grabbed a banana from the top of the fridge and sat on the counter.

'Poor Coulson' Leo and Jemma thought. ...Man, they're even in sync when thinking.

**AN: Sorry this chapter is so short. But my chapters usually vary in length. I hope you liked it. Please feel free to give me constructive criticism. It's always welcome. :) **


End file.
